flurgiefandomcom-20200214-history
Levi Blakely
HISTORY RELATIONSHIPS *Ryan Blakely - Husband; DIS FUCKIN' LOVE CONNECTION *Rogan Blakely - Son; totally spoils *Parker Blakely - Daughter; his little princess *Boheme Rhapsody - BFF; ex-boyfriend but he loves him anyway *Clara Ford - Pseudo little sister; personal hitman *Guy Paulsen- Ryan's BFF; fondly amused by *Valeria Wellmore - BFF; also co-worker and emotional support *Linda Cooper - Boss-lady; pretty cool chick VERSES ♦SNGR Verse♦ Levi's been dating Bo for most of his adult life, on and off. After the third time they broke up, Levi said no when Bo tried to ask him out for a fourth time. They're still friends, but Levi's living on his own and working at Pulse, a bar owned by Linda. One night, he's out with Bo, and Bo ditches him to go flirt with someone. Levi finds Ryan drunk out of his mind at the bar, and decides to take care of him. ♦SPN Verse♦ A branch off of the Regular Verse, after Ryan proposes to Levi. Durden takes over Ryan's body for a night, and ruins just about everything, causing Ryan to sleep with and heavily maim two women before coming home and verbally and physically torturing Levi. They end up in the hospital after Levi is forced to cut Ryan's finger off. While Ryan's in surgery, Levi is approached by Durden once more, but this time to make a deal. Ten years, and Ryan won't remember anything that happened, and he won't go to jail. Levi accepts the deal, Ryan forgets, and Levi's left with very serious PTSD. From then on, Levi can't sleep without awful nightmares, and Ryan can't touch him without inciting panic attacks. Their relationship starts to become strained, and Ryan starts to do cocaine again, stays out of the house for days at a time. Levi catches him doing it, and after a particularly terrible nightmare and panic attack, asks if Ryan will give him some as well. Levi takes the drug, and because of it, allows Ryan to kiss him - until the cocaine starts to wear off, and Levi panics. Ryan attempts to hold him down and keep going, but Levi freaks out and runs. This strains their relationship even further, and the two don't speak or touch for days. Two hunters, Max and Jude, hear about the demon incident, and show up, telling Levi that they can help him get rid of his deal. He agrees, and they confront Durden. Once the deal is off, Levi returns home, and is able to touch Ryan because he's no longer afraid of Durden using Ryan's face. However, both of them are still heavily addicted to cocaine, and things proceed to get worse when Ryan uses a bad batch of cocaine. It causes him to have a heart attack, and Levi is near inconsolable. When Ryan wakes up in the hospital, he and Levi decide to stop using. Both of them stop using cocaine, and begin going through withdrawals, which leads to a fair few fights. After a fight about Ryan needing to take better care of his heart, Levi's confidence finally breaks, and he locks himself in the bathroom and attempts to overdose on Vicodin pills. Ryan calls an ambulance just in time, thankfully, and this time upon waking up in the hospital, they're greeted with Dr. Brodey, a psychologist who wants to help cure his PTSD. Levi and Ryan agree to start going to appointments, and they're currently moving step by step to make Levi feel normal again. ♦Heroin Verse♦ A branch off from the SPN Verse. Before Max and Jude can show up to help cancel Levi's deal, Ryan is pushed and tricked into sleeping with Bo, who is trying to sabotage their relationship because he's convinced Ryan has thoroughly screwed Levi up. Ryan comes home afterwards, and tells Levi, who can't handle the news. Levi leaves the apartment, and doesn't come back. At first, Levi stays with Clara, but when he starts to feel like a burden, he leaves and begins living on the street. He's still addicted to cocaine, and once he runs out of the stash he had hidden away, he starts to sell himself to earn more. Cocaine isn't enough, and Levi turns to heroin, using that and allowing people to use him until he collapses. This earns him a trip to a methadone clinic, where he sees Ryan again after a long, long time. Ryan invites Levi to his room, and Levi tells him that he'd had to resort to prostitution to pay for the drugs. Upon hearing this news, Ryan asks for his ring back, and Levi gives it to him. But before Levi can leave the room, Ryan changes his mind and immediately gives it back, and the two of them try to fall back into old habits. Max and Jude catch wind of a demon making deals within the methadone clinic that Levi and Ryan are staying, and pose as nurses to get inside. Upon reaching Levi and Ryan's room, Max asks Levi if he's seen any black smoke, and Levi panics, thinking Max is a demon. Ryan is informed that Levi had made a deal for him, and it takes a while for both of them to calm down. Max and Jude promise to help get rid of Levi's deal after they've caught the demon in the clinic. However, once Max and Jude leave, said demon, Del, gets close and manages to kidnap Ryan, breaking his fingers and scarring Ryan pretty significantly. Jude and Max manage to save Levi and Ryan in time, and after giving Levi and Ryan the chance to recover from the demon attack, they help Levi get rid of his deal. Currently, they've just gotten out of the clinic, and are trying to live in their apartment again, though they're in fear of being evicted. ♦Vampire Verse♦ Levi is a century old vampire, and he runs a vampire night club. Clara and Bo are his right-hand men. As a vampire, Levi has a reputation of being pretty promiscuous, and so when Ryan and his sire, Cynthia, visit the club, it's no surprise that Levi takes Ryan back to his room. During the act, however, both Levi and Ryan feel a sort of odd connection, something much stronger than anything they've felt before, and Ryan spends the rest of the night and day with Levi, to the point where he doesn't want to leave. Levi doesn't want him to either, but they receive a message from Cynthia, who is angry with Ryan for going off with Levi. Ryan heads back with Cynthia, and Levi doesn't see him again for a week. That next week, Levi heads to Cynthia's home to bargain for Ryan's freedom. Cynthia agrees, on the condition that Levi owes her a favor, and Levi goes to retrieve Ryan only to find that Cynthia has punished Ryan for sleeping with Levi. Covered in burns, confidence having taken a bit of a blow, Ryan isn't in the best shape, but Levi takes him home anyway, not minding the burns. Currently, they're both living in Levi's mansion, having copious amounts of vampire-unlimited-stamina-sex. ♦Killjoys♦ Levi and Ryan were split up after the huge fallout of the war that caused BL/ind to rise up and become powerful. Most of the details are fuzzy for Levi, but he woke up in a BLI testing facility, and the employees there, finding that Levi had been a resistor, tested drugs on him for a long time. Ryan and Clara busted in to save him, but when they got him out, they found that Levi was heavily addicted to the sleeping pills BLI had been using on him. Currently they're staying at Eli's, trying to help him through the withdrawals. ♦Space Pirate Verse♦ ♦Angels & Demons Verse♦ FACTS LEVI SHEDS GLITTER PLAYLIST oonst oonst oonst GALLERY WARDROBE (insert wardrobe photo gallery here) Category:Characters